


yule ball, or lack thereof

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Deandre says exactly three things, F/F, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>abstaining from the yule ball, as it turns out, has it's perks.</p><p>harry potter au, alex is british, kelley is irish and they are both dumbly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yule ball, or lack thereof

**Author's Note:**

> Largely unedited, sorry for any mistakes. A quick little oneshot that I just had to get out of my head, it will not be continued.

By the time the clock struck eight, all of the fifth, sixth and seventh years in attendance of the Yule Ball had rushed hurriedly down to the Great Hall, arms entwined with their dates. Alex watched them leave with amusement. Abby Wambach led her girlfriend, a Hufflepuff named Sarah dignifiedly out of the Gryffindor common room, neatly pressed dress robes flowing behind her. On the other hand, Sydney Leroux and Ashlyn Harris both blew down to the Great Hall with their dates in a hurricane of touching, namely touching of tongues. Alex was fairly certain she saw the latter grab at Ali Krieger's posterior, but the sixth year didn't want to think about it too much. 

"Oi, Morgan!" a fourth year boy called to Alex from across the common room. She thought his name was Deandre. 

"Uh, yeah?" she replied after a beat. 

"Not going to the ball?" 

She shook her head. 

Deandre pondered on this for a moment, like he couldn't believe a girl would willingly skip out on an event which entails dressing up and putting on makeup.  

"Weird. Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night. Don't make yourself mad." he said, gesturing to Alex, staring at the fire dancing. 

"I'll try not." 

One by one, the remaining people in the common room headed up to their rooms for bed. After twenty minutes or so, Alex was the only one left. She liked it, the quiet surrounding the room. Being able to hear the crackle of the fire and the ever so slight pings on the pane of the window from the snow outside was nearly hypnotizing. She stayed for fifteen minutes more, and just as she was heading up the stairs to her empty room, the portrait swung open. 

In comes Kelley. Girlfriend. Hufflepuff. Irish bundle of happiness. She was still in her school uniform, but more relaxed. Her shirt and sweater sleeves was rolled up to above her elbow and tucked out of her grey trousers, the top button of her shirt is undone and her gold tie was hanging looser around her neck. Kelley's hair was swept to one side and her mouth was bent in a crooked smile. 

"Hey, thought you might want company," she said in her relaxed Irish drawl. 

Alex smiled up at her from her perch of the couch, "You know me too well, Kells." 

"Six years'll do that to a person," she smirked. 

"Don't be a wiseass." 

"You love it, Morgan." 

Alex chuckled. "Did you come up here to tease or did you come to be pleasant company?" 

Kelley shrugged. "A little of both. Speaking of pleasant company," she waved her wand at the radio in the corner and it began to play music, a muggle band probably, and Alex had never heard of them. "May I have this dance?" Kelley dipped herself into a bow, extending a freckled hand out to Alex. 

She glanced at the offered hand with a raised eyebrow, and then back to Kelley, who was peeking out of her bow in giddiness.  

"If the maiden shant cometh to the ball, the ball shall cometh to the maiden," Kelley said, holding in laughter. 

Alex stood up and accepted Kelley's hand, "Merlin, you're such a duffer," she replies through giggles. 

"You love it though." 

The pair assumed a slow dance position naturally, their bodies sliding together like pieces of a puzzle. Kelley was a tad taller, but Alex was growing steadily, and would soon outpace Kelley. So, the former was relishing in the moments of being the taller one before they were gone. Alex's head tucked neatly on Kelley's shoulder whilst Kelley had one hand clasped in Alex's and the other owner shoulder. 

The two girls took slow steps at first, following along with the slow pace of the song. Their rhythm had slowed down to the pace of the fire crackling, almost, and everything had felt in sync. Alex sighed into Kelley's shoulder. Everything just felt _right_. 

The radio moved through various muggle romantic songs, and Alex had a feeling Kelley had bewitched it prior. Some of them were Kelley's favorites, some of them were hers and some were ones that were entirely new. Every song brought a different mood, a different memory, a different feeling and a different tempo to the pair. Kelley seemed to know just the right moment to twirl her and to dip her, kiss her or to hold her tighter.  

"Hey Kelley?" Alex said quietly, as one song transitioned to another. 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." She sighed into Kelley's shoulder, relaxing even more into her girlfriend. 

"I love you too," Kelley replied, unusually soft spoken and gently. Alex didn't think about the Yule Ball. She didn't think about curfew. She didn't think about anything. All she knew was this feeling of home that only Kelley can give, and that she never wanted to let go of it.


End file.
